Talk:Namekians
Race name Is the name for this release really 'Namekian'? I haven't sat through Dragon Ball Z for a few years until recent months, but where I am now (Imperfect Cell Saga), the race members haven't been called anything more than Nameks. The character reference of Budokai Tenkaichi 3 calls them Namekians, but video games have one of the lowest precedences in the wiki's naming scheme. Storm 00:48, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Either Or. Kazidii----- I Am Ordering! :IIRC, they were called by both names throughout the series. I tend to use "Namekian" just to differentiate between the race and the planet, though I'd venture a guess that "Namek" was used more often than "Namekian" when referring to the race. (I was just thinking a few edits ago that this might be a good thing to discuss and make a decision about.) -- 01:47, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Aging issues This has been on my mind for a while when I started looking at Piccolo's Age. Dende is about 5 Years old in the Cell Games, and Piccolo is only 1 year older than Gohan, and yet when Piccolo was 4 in the 21st Tenkaichi Budokai, he had the body/mind of a full grown Namekian. Now, I know there have been issues since the race was retconned in DBZ (Making piccolo an Alien instead of a Demon like in DragonBall) Among other things, like King piccolo's other sons, and such, but I've been wondering if somehow a Namekian could accelerate their aging process, or their own spawn, just to explain this issue. What are your thoughts on this problem? Supersaiyanbatman 02:53, 5 May 2009 (UTC) I always thought Piccolo was a bit different. As King Piccolo he was a demon of sorts because the souls of his victims didn't move on. He was the embodiment of the Namless one's evil side meaning that he was a bit different from other Namekians. For most of his children he used spells in their creation which could account for thier demonic shapes and thier adult bodies. For Piccolo version 2, he was born as a proper Namekian (no longer a demon) this incarnation had been created for revenge and born with the soul of an adult so he grew up quicker. Long story short it can be summed up with powerful magic. Doctorwho29 02:04, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Gender issue Since there do not appear to be female nameks/namekians and they reproduce asexually, is using the male gender appropriate. Should we even call the ones with children "fathers" or should we call them simply "parents"? Tyc 17:11, September 1, 2011 (UTC) reponse : on peut dire le mot pere ( monsieur Toriyama le mentionne le mot " pere" dans son manga , ne modifions pas son travail ) , les namek sont hermaphrodite selon l'auteur : mi homme-mi femme . Les hermaphrodite peuvent utiliser la Parthenogenese comme methode de reproduction. Is Piccolo a Warrior-Type Namekian? 14:26, December 19, 2011 (UTC) il y a un probleme dans la page des Nameks chez vous , Les demons de King Piccolo ne sont pas ses fils ( vous etes les seuls a dire ceci ) et non plus des namek mais des oeufs subalternes , il est dit que les namek peuvent créer des objets et des etres vivant pour les servir, au Japon c'est comme ceci , qu'ils sont representés . Piccolo jr est le seul fils de Daimao , la réincarnation dans DB n'est pas similaire à la religion bouddhiste , mais de façon differente . Tel que Piccolo jr a herité de la memoire vivante et pouvoir de Daimao . Voici le sens de la réincarnation selon Akira Toriyama. Edits in the Anime I cannot find the part where Namekian fingers are mentioned. In the manga Namekians have eight fingers. In the anime (and all games) they were drawn with ten fingers. Actually that could have been because of once scene only so they drew them with ten fingers all the time. Piccolo Daimao told Goku in the story he would need only 5 seconds to beat him and then he suddenly had a fifth finger. They wanted to joke there. But of course that did not work in the anime. Maybe that is the reason or at least one of them why they have drawn it differently in the anime. :Added in the Appearance and Physiology section. 00:55, December 27, 2012 (UTC) :Now there is "... and ten fingers on each hand in the anime ..." written. Five fingers on each hand. Like a normal human being. : 01:44, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Namek Gender There may be an interview with Akira Toriyama and that is fine but I am pretty sure that whatever he said, there has been a mistake about the Namekian's gender. Did he really say "hermaphrodite"? The manga implies that Namekians are neuter, Dende does not even know what a woman is and hermaphrodites have female parts (mostly male does not make a difference here, they would know both if they really would know what "male" means). Hermaphrodite and neuter is not the same and I guess I don't need to explain the difference. Hermaphrodite is fitting for snails, of course. But the manga never implies they have genitals (or "reproduction organs" if that is better) but that they don't know a gender ("son" and "man" simply is an easy way to call someone or the topic gets too difficult and I may remind people of King Piccolo using the word "son" for the first time when Namekians were not even really created and all their background) and that they have no gender (the whole Bulma-Dende conversation). So "both" and "none of both" is not the same - obviously. Either that is a mistake (as said neuter does not make sense, hermaphrodite does not) or I don't know what was thought about that. Hermaphrodites definitely are not what the manga implies Namekians to be, while neuters are. If Akira Toriyama really meant "Hermaphrodites" and did not confuse the meanings then Hermaphrodites are something different in the DBZ world because in our world you would call it neuter. Frieza's race is a special case, because he is male without a genital we can see but other than the Namekian race we know about them that they know both genders and terms of both (e.g. Frieza's "grandmother"). Since they know both genders I would understand that they could be hermaphrodites instead of just one gender, even though I don't believe it but as explained because of the official definitions of "hermaphrodite" and "neuter" it would not make any sense for Namekians. The exception for Namekians would be if they would not have any primary sex characteristics outside but everything necessary inside but even then it would not be completely fitting with the official definition. And I don't know or think (if) Akira Toriyama has defined or explained that much about this in Dragon Ball. Actually I don't think he did think too much about it because it is not that important. They simply have no normal gender and genitals like we are used to it and that's what he wanted to say with the manga. And well - maybe it really is about inner organs. I would think about that being possible, even though they somehow would still be neuter because of missing genitals. Other than that not since it would no longer be fitting with existing explanations in the manga. Cetra1 (talk) 01:35, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Aging Question What Exactly is The Aging Process For Namekians? Like Aging 5 Years, every Year? I'm Not Really Sure about This. Please Respond? =) WaffleGuy26 (talk) 12:17, April 16, 2014 (UTC)